You'd Be Surprised
by xXxRedGypsyxXx
Summary: Kyoya's father is trying to arrange a marriage between him and another family. The girl is the perfect woman any rich man would want. She's trained to be an excellent lady. However, to his surprise, he finds himself looking at her eccentric twin sister, a practically disowned rockstar wannabe; who moves back in after being kicked out of her band.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]:** Thank you for coming across my story. If you like it or want more, please let me know. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews, favorites, or follows come in handy for inspiration. :)

* * *

**_Moving Back In_**

**_"And, at the end of the day,_**

**_I cry,"_**

"Thank you everybody!" The lead singer of the band fist pumped, the crowd's applause sounded throughout the dark club as the band ran off the stage.

"I can't believe they liked that," Mayu stopped checking her guitar strings to stare at the mini-TV mounted to the wall in the backroom. She was sitting in a small dressing room, hardly big enough for four people. She figured it was a makeshift closet because a club this shabby and worn out would never be able to afford anything elaborate for their band competition.

Mayu checked her watch again, wondering where her band mates where. They would be going on after the next band. She tried to call on her cellphone, but there were no answers from the other four members. She was starting to get worried, wondering if they might have had an accident or something. They would never miss a competition. She was starting to lose hope at watching the door when they finally came waltzing in.

"Where have you guys been? I was getting worried. We're up next," Mayu smiled at them, but they didn't return her excitement. "What's wrong?"

Toya, the drummer, stepped up first; the others backing up to let him talk. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. His steel grey eyes looked everywhere, but Mayu.

"Mayu…I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it…but, you're out the band," He played with his lip piercing, a nervous habit of his.

"Haha, guys, this is no time to joke," Mayu chuckled and then, frowned when they didn't shout "Gotcha!"

"It's not a joke, Mayu!" Tenchi nearly yelled, catching everybody in the room off guard. Toya happily took a step back into the shadows when Tenchi walked up the plate. "We know all about you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mayu was more than confused at this point. Tenchi shook her head and scoffed, the tiny braids throughout her hair shaking wildly.

"So, you're going to pay dumb? Ms. Mayu Honda, daughter of millionaire Saito Honda!" Tenchi threw her hands up. Mayu grimaced at the title. She wasn't lost as to why they were pissed now. She felt her heart clench in her chest as she tried to find the words to explain why she kept everything a secret.

"Guys, look-"

"No, we don't want to hear it! We're stuck here in the Land of the Broke and Poor, trying to get a record deal, scrapping hard for cash to repair our instruments, pay rent, and pay for competition fees and you could have been helping us all along!" Tenchi pushed her and Mayu went back, catching herself against the tiny desk in the room. "Did you think it was funny pretending to be a street urchin? Laughing at us while we took pity on you?"

"Tenchi, it wasn't like that!" Mayu tried to explain herself. She looked to the rest of her friends, hoping they would back her up. "Toya, Zane, Asuka, you know I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Mayu," Asuka spoke up, her long black hair shielding her face. Mayu looked to her hopefully. "…I want you to move out of my apartment. I brought your stuff already."

"What? And, go where?" Mayu looked at her incredulous as she pointed to the duffel bag Asuka had dragged in.

"Back home to your mansion. We don't need you slumming around here," Tenchi sneered at Mayu. "You're not one of us."

"So, because I'm not poor, I can't play music? I can't be in a band? What kind of logic is that?" Mayu tried to reason with them again. "I'm the one who helped you guys come together. I'm the one who even gave you a name around here."

"So, now you're saying we need you? That we're shit without you?" Tenchi glared at her.

"That's not it," Mayu wanted to scream, but she prided herself on keeping her cool. Tenchi looked like she wanted to say something else when a knock came to the door before it opened. A stagehand with a clipboard stuck his head in.

"Royal Flush, you're on," He said, wanting them to follow him out.

"You're not playing with us," Tenchi took the duffel bag and shoved it into Mayu's hands. They all gave her one last glance before walking out the door. It closed softly behind them, leaving Mayu with only the sound of the crowd coming from the TV.

"Fine! If that's the way they want it," Mayu wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled. She shifted the duffel bag as she grabbed her instrument and walked out of the theater. People in the hall watched her curiously as she held her head down to avoid their glances. She walked outside into the dark city. The party crowd was still going strong and crowding the streets of downtown.

Mayu ignored it all and picked a direction to walk in. She didn't know where she was going. Asuka had kicked her out and she didn't have anywhere else to go. She walked for hours on end, her stomach growling fiercely. She finally wondered into a park and took a seat on a bench. She had learned early on that it was one of the safer parks to venture into at night. She took her duffel bag and sat it at one end before lying down on the bench, her head resting on her bag. She had her guitar clutched tightly in her hands. The wooden bench was uncomfortable, but it was the best she had at the time.

"I'll just go solo I guess," She murmured to herself, picking hairpins out of her dyed red hair. It was pinned up in her signature Mohawk; a long style with choppy layers that stopped in between her shoulder blades. She didn't get a chance to completely take her hair down when a flash of lightening flickered through the trees with the sound of thunder rumbling after it. Mayu closed her eyes and grimaced as the ice cold beads of rain came tumbling down on her. "Why me!?" She yelled, standing up and grabbing her bag and guitar; running off for cover.

She stood under a restaurant's canopy, wishing she had some cash to go inside and eat. The shop owner had been adamant about shelter only for customers. She offered to wash dishes, but he said he had enough employees. Mayu didn't know what to do next. Then, she did the last thing wanted to do. She called home.

**oOo**

"Oh my baby, you're finally back!" Mayu struggled as her mother, Kaede Honda, crushed her in a bear hug.

"Mom, stop!" She complained. "You're going to ruin your dress. You know you hate that." Her mother immediately backed up, but didn't take her hands off Mayu. A servant brought a towel in and Kaede started to dry her daughter off like she was a drenched puppy fresh out the rain.

"I can't believe your hair is still this awful color," Her mother griped and complained over her appearance. That's when Mayu took a better look at her mother's own clothing. She was dressed in a ball gown, her hair done up, with her best jewelry. Then, Mayu thought about how she had been rushed upstairs from the backdoor when she first arrived.

"You're having a party," She pointed out. Kaede stopped drying her daughter off and sighed.

"Yes, it's for Miyu. I can't really go into all the details right now, but it's really important for your father and I didn't want to stress him out so he doesn't know you're home right now and I would appreciate it if you stayed in your room," She looked at her daughter pleadingly. Mayu shrugged and starting stripping out of her wet clothes.

"I got it. Stay in my room and don't make a sound. No different than usual," She responded without a single bit of malice. She wasn't in the mood to play _Rebel Daughter Crashes the Party_. Her mother looked like she wanted to comment, but let it go. She was just happy to have her daughter home.

"I'll have somebody bring you up some food," Kaede swallowed and walked to the door. "I am really happy that you are home." She smiled and left.

Mayu heaved a hefty sigh and changed into her night clothes. She was surprised to see that her room was still the same. She thought all the band posters would have been snatched down and her trashy clothes, as her father called them, would have been burned or something. The room had not been cleaned. Some part of her felt happiness in that fact.

After eating her meal, she climbed under the comforter and closed her eyes. She was instantly asleep. She only opened her eyes later that night when she felt somebody shift under her covers. She opened a grassy green eye and saw a matching one looking back at her. The girl next to her mirrored her almost perfectly. The only difference was that her light brown hair wasn't dyed red like Mayu's.

"I missed you," Miyu whispered in the dark as if somebody would really hear them in such a large mansion.

"Go to sleep Mimi," Mayu smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. She felt Miyu snuggle deep into the covers, knowing she would be drifting off soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: **Alright here's another chapter. It's still kind of setting things up. I haven't outlined this story yet. I've just made notes of stuff I want to happen. So, it might be a tad bit slow. Plus, I'm still getting use to writing for Kyoya. xD;; I've only done little drabbles with him and hope that I can keep him in character. So, I'm really nervous with how this story will go. ^^;;

_**Dedications**_

Hellosweetie4737, MysteriouslyMe978, TheOutcast4, and lillian-danes223

**_Thanks you for reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you will continue to be interested or at least, stick around until more interesting things start happening. Thank you once again!_**

**_If you like the story, show a little love. If not, feel free to still leave any helpful opinions, questions, or concerns. _**

* * *

**_The Deal _**

Kyoya was fully annoyed, though it didn't show. He had been woken out of bed early this morning to go entertain at the Honda household. His father had been pushing him towards Miyu Honda. The word marriage hadn't come up yet, but he picked up on the signs. They were the exact same ones that had made themselves clear when his older sister had been put into an arranged marriage. Luckily for her, she was actually in love with her suitor.

Kyoya barely knew anything about Miyu. They were in the same class, but they didn't associate much; besides the occasional times she came to the Host Club. She came from a well affluent family though. The Honda's rivaled the power of the Ootori family, but Miyu was never on his radar of befriending. She was always following after her older twin sister Mayu, who was an "interesting" person to be around to say the least. Mayu was the true heir to the Honda household and he would have been less surprised to hear about an arranged marriage between him and her. However, it seemed that she had decided to leave the country and study in the United States or so the rumor was.

"Um, I hope I'm not boring you. This was much unexpected and I'm a little nervous," Miyu spoke honestly at the breakfast table. She had a small rosy blush on her cheeks, but otherwise held herself with grace and poise.

"Not at all, I should apologize for catching you so off guard," He kept a placid smile on his face, charming as ever and she was sucking it up. Miyu was nice enough, but he wasn't planning on marrying her. He was simply appeasing his father for the time being. As far as he was concerned, this was an extended scene of his Host Club persona.

Miyu made a motion to speak when a strange person wondered into the room wearing a white wife beater and baggy black sweat pants. The form was definitely female, but the mop of flaming red hair was shielding her face. The girl waivered on her feet before dropping to her seat and hitting her head on the table in one motion, burying her head in her arms. If Kyoya didn't see her shoulders heave a sigh, he would have thought she was dead.

**oOo**

Mayu rolled over the next morning and scowled when a flash of sunlight peeked through her window. She hated the sunrise with a passion. It was too bright for no good reason other than to taunt her in the morning. She could go close the curtains, but that would require her getting out of bed so it was a no go. She was going to sit in the hell that was the early morning sunrise when her stomach gurgled loudly, begging for food.

She groaned and squinted her eyes as she opened them. Miyu was already gone, probably to get ready for school. Mayu rolled out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. She needed to make it downstairs before the kitchen closed. Her mother believed in eating at the regular intervals. If she didn't make it downstairs, she wouldn't have any breakfast to call her own and the cooks would lock her out the kitchen.

Blurry eyed, Mayu slunk into the smaller dining room that was reserved for family meals instead of dinner parties. Mayu never saw the point because it's not like she and her family ever had meals with each other. It was always just her and Mayu with a note from both her parents saying they were sorry for not being able to make it.

Not bothering to clear for landing, Mayu crashed into a chair, her head landing on the table with a thud that shook the hard surface. She didn't feel the pain. She just couldn't remember the last time she had been up this early, but her stomach was in charge of her body right now. It planned on eating whether she was fully awake or not.

"Um, Mayu?" Miyu questioned her from the left.

"Wah?" Mayu's muffled voice answered back.

"We have company…"

Keeping her head on her arms, Mayu turned and saw the mystery guest sitting to the right of her. Her vision steadied to see a pale faced young man with neatly cut black haired, rimless glasses, and standard Ouran Academy boy's uniform; his dark grey eyes looking unfazed at Mayu's ungraceful entry.

"Do I know you?" Mayu asked, lifting her head when a maid brought her her breakfast. Mayu picked up her fork and dove into her plate; eating quickly, but trying to mind her table manners.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, we've been classmates since primary school," Kyoya blatantly pointed out, a cool smile playing on his lips. Mayu took a better look at him with an eyebrow raised as her mind tried to put his face to any memory that may be stored in her brain. She finally shrugged and took a bite of her food.

"Is that it? Nah, doesn't ring a bell. You must not have been that remarkable then," In a flash, a light bulb went off in her head. "Hm, now I remember you."

"Is that the only word you could remember me by?" He gave Mayu this odd look after adjusting his glasses. She couldn't tell if he was annoyed or if he found something interesting in her words. She waved an empty fork around absentmindedly.

"It's not so much as that. I recall everybody talking about how sad it is that you were born last and wouldn't be able to compare to your older brothers. Who are jerks by the way, no offense. I honestly can't see why anybody would want to be like them; as if the world needs three of you skulking around. So, are you trying to achieve the impossible or are you…ow!" Mayu shot a glare to Miyu who kicked her under the table.

"I'm sorry about my sister, Kyoya. She's not a morning person," Miyu said sheepishly.

"Judging by the look he's giving me, he isn't either, ow!" Mayu was kicked again. She muttered curses under her breath. "You should have played soccer…" Mayu grumbled under her breath at her throbbing shin.

"No, it's fine," He said looking from Miyu to Mayu. "If I recall correctly, you also favored trying to achieve the impossible. Assuming you are back, I take it that your music career has ended prematurely?"

Mayu's lips tightened at the smug look on Kyoya's face. She caught the jab at her in his calm words; pretending like he cared, but taunting nonetheless. She shrugged again, a neutral expression on her face.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted. It's was nice seeing you again, Kyoya," She rose from her seat. "I hope, the next time we meet, we will both be better prepared to be civil with each other. You have a mouth on you young man," Mayu scolded him as she stole a piece of toast off Miyu's plate. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Wait, are you're not going to school?" Miyu asked her.

"Why would I do something like that?" Mayu shouted behind her back as kept walking. School was the last thing on her mind. Obviously, Miyu missed the memo where she dropped out. Mayu was going to go get in her bed, catch a couple of Z's and then chart out her new solo career.

She went back to her room and checked her cellphone in the hopes that her old friends had called or texted to say they forgave her. Mayu frowned and tossed the phone on the mattress before nose diving into it herself. She hugged a pillow to herself and grabbed the phone again as if they had texted her in the past three seconds. Rubbing her fingers over the keyboard, she debated on whether she should try to contact Asuka or Toya. She decided not to. It went against everything in her nature to beg or admit she was wrong. It was a pride thing that had been her downfall in the past, but it was a bad habit that just wouldn't break not matter how much trouble she got into.

She left the matter alone and thought about her sister being downstairs with the great Kyoya Ootori. He didn't seem like the type of friend that she would have on her own. Mayu wondered what could be going on between them. Maybe Miyu had gotten herself a little boyfriend in her absence. After all, she had been away for almost a year; not even bothering to keep close contact with her family. At the time, she was in a love-hate relationship with her sister. She cared a lot about her, but felt betrayed that she didn't support her when their father was coming down on Mayu when she explained what she wanted to do with her life. Mayu had forgiven her in the months that past.

"I shouldn't have put her in the middle anyway," Mayu said out loud. She checked her phone one more time before clutching the pillow tighter and falling asleep. She didn't get far into the sleep cycle when she felt somebody's weight press down on the mattress. Why did everyone want to visit her bed? She thought if she pretended to be sleep they would leave her alone, but she didn't feel anybody move. Mayu poked her head from under the covers and noticed her mother staring down at her with a serene smile.

"Mom, what the hell? Do you know how creepy this is?" Mayu shot up in bed.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so adorable sleeping. It was like you were a little kid again," Kaede grinned at her daughter, her darker green eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Now, that you've taken a walk down memory lane…" Mayu, thinking her mother's business was done, pulled the comforter back over her head to continue sleeping. Kaede swiftly pulled it back off her.

"Whhaattt?" Mayu drawled out.

"We have to talk," Her mother declared, wanting Mayu to give her her full attention. Huffing, Mayu sat up in bed.

"About what?"

"You reenrolling in school. It's been almost been a year, but you were already ahead in your classes so you might still be able to retain your same grade level."

"I'm not going back to school. I won't be staying here that long," Mayu narrowed her eyes and her mom matched her look. She forgot she couldn't use the 'Piss off, it's not happening' look with the person who taught it to her. "Besides, I haven't been there in a while. They probably think I dropped out."

"Actually, we told everyone you were in New York being homeschooled," Her mother explained and Mayu grunted.

"Nice save. It would have been heartbreaking if anyone found out Saito Honda's daughter was a runaway," Mayu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We figured you would come back one day. Stubbornness runs in our family and it's what keeps us alive," Kaede mentioned without any regrets. She felt like she had made a good choice. "Which is why I need you to pay close attention to what I have to say. I want you to go back to school and if you graduate-"

"Mom, no."

"Wait, let me finish…" Her mother put a hand up. "If you stay here, graduate from school, and behave for the most part, we'll support your dream to be a rockstar or whatever they call it. We can get you an apartment and you can do whatever you want to achieve your goal."

"Are you kidding me?" Mayu asked in disbelief.

"That's the best deal I can offer you. It's give and take."

"You can keep your give and take. I don't need your help," Mayu rolled her eyes.

"It's not about you needing our help. It's about family," Kaede tried to explain to her daughter. She wiped a lone tear away and Mayu felt like a heel. She could taunt her mother all she wanted, but she never saw the woman cry or lose her cool. To see it now let her know how hurt she really was. "I was so worried about you when you left. I didn't know where you were or what you were doing to survive. I had private detectives to trail you, just to see if you were still breathing."

"Mom, I was fine. You were worrying over nothing," Mayu tried to reassure her, but it only boosted up the dramatic levels of her mother's psyche.

"I-I've seen the movies. I know how hard it is to make it in the entertainment world and runaways get hooked on drugs or turned out or join gangs…" Her mother continued to go on and on about all the bad things that could have happened to Mayu.

"Okay, I get it. You were worried, but no offense, if you cared that much, you could have dragged me back," Mayu rolled her eyes at her mother's exaggerations.

"And have you hate me? That way, when you finally did move out, you could disappear and never come back," Mayu fiddled with her comforter at that. "At least this way, I can have you home and you can get what you want. Though, I admit, we are all hoping you change your mind."

"So, that's what this is? You want me home so you can persuade me to give up my dream? And what? Become dad's perfect little heir?"

"Exactly," Her mother beamed at the thought and Mayu scoffed.

"I'm not giving up my dream," Mayu said firmly.

"That may be true," Kaede pursed her lips before looking around the room. "But, what about your dream of becoming a famous artist?" She pointed to the discarded art books on Mayu's desk. "Or, your dream of being a documentary film maker," She switched to the filming equipment on the shelf. She then got up and walked to Mayu's desk drawer and pulled out a stack of flyers. "This one is my favorite; opening up a pet detective agency. At least then you were showing a little concern about the business world."

"Mom, I was a little kid when I thought of that," Mayu whined, looking at the badly drawn picture of her dressed up as Sherlock Holmes.

"And, technically, you still are," Her mother reminded her. She put the flyers down and sighed. "I would just feel better if you at least had a high school education. It gives you more time to think and when you're working fast food somewhere in the future because of this failed attempt, you can at least have some ranking over the teenage part-timers working alongside you."

It was Mayu's turn to sigh.

"Dad's agreed to this?" She finally relented.

"Somewhat, I'm still working on him and it doesn't matter if he said no. I'm giving you my word," Kaede answered her daughter haughtily.

"And, what's considered behaving?" Mayu asked her.

"Not riling your father up on purpose, keeping your grades up, and coming home before curfew which we can negotiate at a later time. Also, no having the police bring you home and other things like that."

"That sounds like a lot," Mayu grumbled at the list of demands. "What am I getting out of this now?"

"If you complete the terms of the deal, we will pay for you to have your own place to stay. We will not complain or make negative comments about your career choice as long as you are not doing anything dangerous. We will give you creative freedom to do as you wish. I know you claim that you want to get noticed on your own merits, but if you do change your mind, we will give you a set budget to pursue and promote your dream which can also be discussed later. The rules of this house have not changed and if you follow them to the best of your abilities we will keep our end of the bargain. There's more info in this contract," Kaede answered her in a businesslike manner before giving her a piece of paper that restated everything she had said. "I'll even let you keep the hair color as long as you don't wear the mohawk to school or social functions important to our business," She finished with a smile, waiting to hear Mayu's answer.

Mayu reread the contract a couple of times to make sure it was all clear cut. Mumbling to herself, she reluctantly signed it and handed it back.

"Good," Her mother clapped happily. "You have a new school uniform in the closest. If you put it on now, you will only be a little late for class."

"Wait, what? You knew I would do this?" Mayu snapped. Kaede smiled sneakily.

"Of course I did. I'm your mother. I know everything about you," She wagged a finger. "You best get dressed sweetheart." She told her and walked out the door, leaving Mayu thoroughly upset as she dragged herself out of bed.

"I should have known," Mayu complained. She walked to her closest and frowned deeply at the disgusting pale yellow dress of Ouran Academy. "We meet again old friend."

**oOo**


End file.
